MONTAUK ЗНАКОМСТВО
by Shad Tkhom
Summary: ДАРЬЯ ВСТРЕЧАЕТ ДЖЕЙН в "ОЧЕНЬ СТРАННОМ МЕСТЕ" Истории, которые рассказывают про "Проект Монток" (кому интересно - Гугл и Вики в помощь) легли в основу сериала "The Strange Things". Подозрваю, что это байки, которые кто-то сочинил про свой родной город. Байки вполне в духе раннего Стивена Кинга. Когда то одному ушлому журналисту удалось так распиарить шотландское озеро...
1. ЗНАКОМСТВО

Молодая девушка, скорее даже подросток, шатенка с длинными волосами открыла глаза. Нет, ей не приснилось — кто-то ломился в дверь. Толстая, стальная дверь уже прогнулась под могучими ударами, была продавлена в середине, замок почти выломан и сквозь щель были слышны отрывистые команды и оглушительный треск автоматных очередей, отдельные пистолетные щелчки. Кто бы так страстно не ломился в дверь, пули не причиняли ему большого вреда но раздражали и «йети» (девушка решила звать неведомую тварь йети — большая обезьяна её пугала меньше чем…) решил разобраться с объектами раздражения. Команды, крики стали отдаляться но очереди пошли гуще и к ним прибавился грохот от разрывов гранат. Девушка отлипла от стены — она присела на корточки возле двери — когда поднялась на ноги, увидела, что пули оставили несколько выбоин над её кроватью. Тихая, мирная девочка, выросшая в маленьком американском провинциальном городке не ожидала от себя самой такой прыти — она вскочила с кровати, схватила с тумбочки очки и прикрыла голову руками, уткнувшись носом в колени, прижавшись спиной к холодному бетону стены — как-то успела сообразить, что теперь это самое безопасное для неё место в помещении. Всё это в секунды.

Стало тихо. Девушка осторожно подошла к двери. Сквозь, образовавшуюся после ударов твари, щель было видно лежащее снаружи тело. Белый халат был измят, весь в пятнах крови и копоти. Замок был ПОЧТИ сломан. Девушке пришлось, используя как рычаг ножку стула, довести, начатое существом, дело до конца.  
\- Только даже не задумывайся о том, где ты будешь прятаться если «йети» вернётся сюда в плохом настроении… - проворчала она себе под нос и вышла в коридор. И тут же поскользнулась. И села прямо на то самое, лежащее в коридоре у самой, теперь уже распахнутой настежь, двери тело.

\- Как бы мне это теперь развидеть?

К горлу подступила тошнота — один удар монстра пришёлся в грудную клетку, сокрушив её, а когда несчастный упал — вторым ударом «йети» с силой вдавил очки в тонкой золотой оправе бедняге прямо в лицевые кости, которые после этого страшного удара, были раздроблены в мелкое крошево. Лицо было вмято, вбито внутрь черепа как у сломанной пластмассовой куклы, затылок раздавлен и отвратительная кроваво-серая масса вывалилась из него грудой блестящей слизи, на ставший пятнистым и липким от крови, бетонный пол. Бейджик был погнут и изломан поэтому девушка смогла прочесть на нём только «д-р». Вроде там был кто-то в точно таких же очках… Стоял вместе со всеми и наблюдал равнодушно поблёскивая стёклышками.

Обстановка в коридоре напомнила девушке любимую компьютерную «стрелялку» - только лужи крови и трупы были настоящими. А за углом её не ждал ящик с красным крестом и коробки с патронами. Хотя оружия на самом деле хватало… Но девушка решила его не трогать — судя по всему, лежащим теперь, словно поломанные куклы, по всем этажам мрачной, почти без единого окна, бетонной конструкции, оно мало чем помогло. Только разозлило монстра.

Девушка встала со своего макабрического сиденья и поспешила вернуться в комнату. Помещение напоминало номер в дешёвом мотеле но массивная дверь и толстые решётки на окнах делали его скорее похожим на комфортабельную тюремную камеру. Чем оно по сути и являлось. Девушка сняла, запачканную в чужой крови, ночную рубашку и стянула с ног, напитавшиеся кровавой жижей, носки. Через несколько минут она, уже была полностью одета, с большим чемоданом на колёсиком и рюкзачком за плечами снова вышла в коридор. Синий свет ламп аварийного освещения только добавлял жути к, и без того кошмарному, пейзажу. Девушка шла очень осторожно но всё равно часто оскальзывалась на скользком от крови полу и старалась, обходя по возможности кровавые лужи, не сильно вглядываться в лица и внимательно разглядывать лежащие на бетоне и свисающие с перил тела… Некоторые лица показались ей знакомыми. Кого-то она никогда не видела. Например эту девушку с азиатскими чертами лица у которой было снесено пол черепа. Уцелевший глаз таращился в никуда. Рот был растеряно открыт. Казалось, что азиатка была чем то крайне удивлена. Наверное её очень занимал вопрос куда подевалась её нижняя часть тела. Шатенка с трудом подавила рвотный спазм.

\- Любопытство тебя когда-нибудь погубит, милочка… - пробормотала она себе под нос.

Наконец, выбравшись на более-менее не залитое кровью пространство девушка пошла бодрей. Судя по всему, здесь «йети» нёсся просто расшвыривая в разные стороны всех кто попадался на пути — трупов было заметно больше. Девушке оставалось только гадать — зачем они тут все собрались? Обход? Совещание? Знакомые лица — этого важного господина она видела буквально вчера. Этот — был вроде как психолог — бесконечные опросы и тесты. Тоже недавно встречались. На прохождении ею очередного теста. Вечно кислое лицо. Никогда не улыбался. Его ассистентка.

Девушка прислушалась — в этой бетонной коробке остался кто-то живой. Глубоко внизу. Третий этаж. Сумка загремела по ступеням лестницы — лифтом пользоваться было опасно и ещё неизвестно в каком он состоянии… Так что, оказавшись на нужном этаже, взмыленной и запыхавшейся девушке пришлось приостановиться чтобы отдышаться. Впереди, скрипнула дверь и темноту коридора разрезала полоска света.

Окликнула:  
\- Эй? Есть кто живой?

Молодой голос. Точно — та самая девушка.  
\- Тут только я. А как там наверху?

\- Все кроме меня мертвы.

\- А ты сама то кто?

\- Я с верхнего этажа. Как и ты — участвую в эксперименте. Участвовала. В качестве морской свинки.

\- А наша «VIP-персона»… Принцессочка из башни.

Несмотря на происходящий вокруг ужас шатенка не смогла удержаться и фыркнула от смеха. Она подошла к самой двери.

Дверь открылась шире и тонкая рука сделала приглашающий жест:  
\- Заходи. Гостем будешь.

Все эти месяцы девушки видели друг друга только издали. Они пытались хоть что-то узнать друг о друге но все их вопросы разбивались о глухую стену молчания — их, вопросы, просто игнорировали. Словно не слышали. «Психолог» в ответ только молча кривил рот.

Брюнетка. В сером халате. Как и у шатенки номер на руке — двенадцать. Шатенка молча предъявила свой — тринадцать.

\- Будем знакомы.

Брюнетка усмехнулась.  
\- А по человечески как тебя? Имя то у тебя есть?

….

\- Ого. Тут просто… как в мотеле. У меня обстановочка попроще будет.

\- Да. Но это всё равно тюремная камера. И нам пора отсюда сваливать.

Брюнетка сидела на кровати новой подруги. Она грустно пожала плечами.  
\- Мне не в чем. У меня только казённое… В казённом привезли и казённое выдали.

Шатенка открыла свой чемодан, который пришлось опять тащить наверх но новая подружка помогла его нести и было чуть легче.  
\- У меня есть запасная одёжка. Ты, конечно, чуть выше меня… Но на первое время сойдёт.

Брюнетка удивлённо подняла брови и спросила с иронией:  
\- И с чего бы тебе такие привилегии? Почти квартира. И гардероб. Даже отдельная ванная.

Шатенка невесело ухмыльнулась:  
\- Я тут добровольно. Контракт подписала. Кстати, можешь воспользоваться удобствами. Туалетом и ванной то бишь. Пока это возможно но поторопись. Времени у нас не так много.

Брюнетка с недоверием уставилась на новую знакомую:  
\- Добровольно?!

….

Лощённый хлыщ, вроде как из департамента образования штата — но директор в его присутствии почему то заметно, больше обычного, нервничает, вытирает лысинку поминутно, мечется и суетится. Тест. Вроде как поможет в выборе будущей профессии. Опросник. Ничего особенного. Шатенка угрюмо начинает читать первый вопрос и её брови удивлённо взлетают вверх. Она, не веря своим глазам читает второй, третий... Очень странные, мягко говоря, вопросы… Сзади раздаётся кхеканье, кудахтанье и квохчанье — получит лощённый тип эти свои бумажки от главных городских придурков в таком виде… Будет тест исчирканным и разрисованным вдоль и поперёк. Изжёванным как старая половая тряпка. Хорошо ещё если эта парочка не подотрёт им свои грязные задницы. С их то чувством юмора… Девушка ставит первую галочку…

Хлыщ у них дома. Примерно через неделю нагрянул. Сияющий как новенький серебряный доллар.  
\- Это всё совершенно добровольно! Абсолютно безопасные исследования! Вы очень поможете нашей лаборатории если согласитесь… - и Хелен подписывает. Обаял он их что-ли или глаза отвёл? Заколдовал?

И она оказалась здесь. Странные тесты. Более чем странные задания. Довольно неприятные эксперименты. Особенно последний. Но тут уже она действительно рассердилась…

….

\- А ты как сюда попала?

\- Говорят, что пыталась обчистить магазин одежды. В торговом центре. Но на кой он мне? Я за красками пришла! Купить новые… Ну и там по мелочи — кисти, новые карандаши… - брюнетка выглядела по настоящему расстроенной. Втянула воздух, вздохнула поглубже и вытерла глаза. - Чёрт… Но камеры наружного наблюдения… Вроде я… Но я не хрена не помню! Мне предложили на выбор - или … или. И вот я тут.

\- Художница?

\- Да. Начинающая.

Брюнетка собралась быстро. Личных вещей у неё почти не было. Всё то немногое, что у неё было, сложили в чемодан — но тяжелей от этого он не стал. Она и шатенка теперь выглядели как сёстры-близняшки. Или… Брюнетка захихикала:

\- Что о нас с тобой люди подумают?

Шатенка оставалась совершенно серьёзной:  
\- Я не хочу чтобы меня… нас потом искали. Где-то должны быть наши документы, личные дела… Нельзя оставлять следов. Даже нитки от носового платка.

….

Девушки застыли на пороге большой и полутёмной комнаты. Шкафы. Ярлычки. Брюнетка улыбнулась спутнице и они вошли:

\- Так всё-таки как тебя звать то?

\- Дарья. Дарья Моргендорфер.

Брюнетка протянула сильную сухую руку:  
\- Джейн. Джейн Лейн. Будем знакомы, Дарья.

Папки они прихватили с собой.

Брюнетка недобро ухмыльнулась:  
\- Погоди секундочку…

Она вошла в помещение архива и, когда через несколько минут вышла, за её спиной гудело разгорающееся пламя. Яркие блики заплясали по стенам.

\- Вот теперь всё.

….

Судя по всему паника была такая, что никто не успел воспользоваться транспортом — времени не хватило. Несколько автомобилей было повреждено. Один, с оторванной со стороны водителя, дверью лежал на боку. О судьбе того, кто сидел за рулём, можно было догадаться…

Джейн нахмурилась:  
\- Судя по всему отсюда они все рванули вон туда, - Джейн махнула рукой в направлении леса. - Только я не знаю — за этой тварью или от неё…

Дарья невесело ухмыльнулась:  
\- Я не собираюсь проверять… Кто за кем бежал.

Джейн фыркнула:  
\- Я видела, что эта тварь натворила у тебя на этаже. Да и на остальных не веселей. И дверь в твою комнату… Словно тараном били.

Девушки вернулись под мрачные своды своей разорённой и разрушенной темницы. Возникла одна маленькая но насущная проблема.

….

Джейн пришлось идти держась за Дарью чтобы не упасть поскользнувшись в очередной кровавой луже. Дарья озабочено посмотрела на новую подругу:

\- Ты не сможешь долго ходить босиком… Тебе нужна обувь. Какой размер?

\- Тридцать шестой. Эй, что ты задумала?!

Дарья совершенно невозмутимо стянула с ноги у мёртвой женщины, что лежала у самой стены, рядом со своим кабинетом, элегантную туфлю. Будь рядом младшая сестра она бы сразу назвала от кого — Прадо или Армани…

\- Тридцать седьмой… Не подходит… Не пойдёшь же ты в тапочках…

Джейн была поражена до глубины души:  
\- Ну ты даёшь, Моргендорфер!

Дарья равнодушно пожала плечами:  
\- Ей они всё равно уже не понадобятся…

…

Джейн неожиданно подошли блестящие, новенькие ботинки маленького азиата — видимо японца или корейца. «Йети» просто вдавил, мимоходом, его лицом в бетонный пол. Дарья, стараясь не вступать в, уже начавшую свёртываться, кровь, обошла тело. Аккуратно стянула с ног у мертвеца ботинки, расшнуровала и кинула их Джейн.

\- Примерь.

\- Подходят. Как на меня шили.

…

Вербовщик, тот самый лощённый тип, сидел в машине рядом с напарником и нервно покусывал ноготь на указательном пальце.

\- Эти девочки не могли далеко уйти. Они не знакомы с местностью. Их сразу заметят. Тут все друг друга знают и сразу две незнакомки… - Вербовщик с досадой хлопнул себя ладонями по коленям. - После стольких лет поисков… Просеивания тонн пустой породы — и вот эти два золотых слитка!

\- А компьютеры? Базы данных? - спросил напарник зная, что говорит ахинею.

Вербовщик поморщился с досадой:  
\- Чёртова секретность! Доверяем только бумаге! Проклятые хакеры! А девочки, не будь дуры, просто подожгли архив! Ты же сам знаешь — якобы, наш проект не существует в природе. «Это всё слухи и сплетни. Мы не выделяем финансирование на подобный бред! Люди Х?! А тем более опыты на людях! Да за такое...» Если хоть что-то всплывёт… Нас же просто в порошок сотрут. Поэтому — никакой информации на жёстких дисках, тем более никакого выхода в Интернет и даже электронной почтой пользоваться запрещено — всё, в основном, по старинке. Бумага и ручка. Курьеров посылали. Шли на низкой высоте. Ниже радаров. Никаких свидетелей. Лишних ушей. И копий. Всё в одном разъединственном экземпляре. Кто ж знал… Что эту крепость обрушат изнутри!

…

Джейн изобразила на лице смущение:

\- Извини, подруга. Мне надо… припудрить носик…

\- Давай. Только быстрей.

Джейн отошла на несколько метров и прислонилась затылком к прохладному стволу. Сосредоточиться… «Они говорили, что я вундеркинд и всего за три месяца такое сумела... Ну что ж...»

В мрачном бетонном здании с редкими крохотными бойницами окон, где-то на тёмном дне, во мраке самого нижнего, подвального этажа начал зреть маленький огненный шарик. Он быстро рос, поглощая кислород и постепенно увеличиваясь в размерах и поднимаясь вверх, прожигал бетон и крушил перекрытия… Джейн открыла глаза. Она его отпустила. Огненный шар, теперь ничем и никем не сдерживаемый вырвался на свободу. Никто, из тех кто был, в этот момент, в здании просто ничего не успел понять и почувствовать. На месте серой бетонной коробки повис гигантский огненный шар мощного взрыва. Над территорией бывшей военной базы теперь поднималась к безоблачному небу небольшая копия ядерного гриба.

Джейн сползла вниз по шершавому сосновому стволу и сидела прикрыв глаза. «Мне надо отдохнуть… Хотя бы минут пять… Столько энергии разом...»

…

Вербовщик повернулся к напарнику:  
\- Ты связался с нашим начальством? Что там на базе? Хоть кто-то уцелел? Что вообще произошло?

Тот растерянно пожал плечами:  
\- Странно… Связи нет… Хотя это просто невозможно — если только…

За их спинами начал нарастать тяжёлый гул. Раздался оглушительный грохот. Вербовщик и водитель обернулись. Над вершинами сосен поднимался дымный столб увенчанный зловеще клубящимся огненным облаком. Водитель и его пассажир переглянулись:  
\- Кажется у нас больше нет начальства… И работы, - Вербовщик криво ухмыльнулся. - Найдём новую. А вот и наши девочки… Они то нам и помогут...

…

\- Тот самый, - пробормотала Дарья. Она выглядела совершенно спокойной но внутри всё кипело. - Хлыщ.

\- Угу, - угрюмо кивнула Джейн. - Это он меня обрабатывал в полицейском участке… И я подписала эту чёртову бумагу. И ведь даже не вспомнила о своих правах и адвокате!

\- Девочки, куда это вы собрались? - Вербовщик просто лучился обаянием и был сама любезность. - Вы не против чтобы я и мой друг вас подвезли?

Дарья изобразила примерную и благонравную девочку — только воздержалась от реверансов:  
\- Прошу великодушно меня простить но моя маман мне строго настрого запретила разговаривать с незнакомцами!

Вербовщик широко улыбнулся:  
\- Ну как же! Я с вами обеими очень хорошо знаком! И с твоей… маман, Дарья, - улыбка стала заметно жёстче и в голосе послышались стальные нотки. - Я вам настоятельно советую не отказываться от столь любезного предложения.

Джейн ехидно прищурилась:  
\- А то что? «Не хочешь по хорошему — будет по плохому»?

Вербовщик попытался схватить Дарью за руку. Но внезапно его лицо словно погасло, взгляд остановился, глаза остекленели. Рука бессильно упала и Дарье пришлось прыгать в сторону — тот, кого все звали Вербовщик падал прямо на неё. Безвольно, тяжёлый и неповоротливый как мешок набитый картошкой. Водитель только попытался выскочить из машины помочь непосредственному начальству но открытая дверца автомобиля внезапно снова захлопнулась. Она с чудовищной силой ударила водителя в низ живота и по коленям, хрустнул позвоночник — спину резко вдавило в верхний край проёма двери, изо рта брызнула кровь. Неожиданно, под рубашкой водителя словно зажёгся яркий фонарь, ткань начала тлеть и через мгновение на месте грудной клетки образовалась сквозная огненная дыра — огонь гудел между почерневших и сломанных рёбер словно в жерле печи с хорошей тягой.

\- Твоя работа? - поинтересовалась Дарья у подруги. - Я про пламя. «И в его сердце разгорелось неугасимое пламя любви...»

Джейн рассмеялась:  
\- Ага, - подтвердила она. - Почти машинально вышло… Я почти не задумывалась...

\- И у меня тоже, - научили на свою голову… Теперь я знаю — наш старый приятель был большим специалистом по промыванию мозгов. Пытался и в моей голове покопаться. Но я успела кое-чему научиться.

Они уже отошли от машины и тел метров на десять, когда Дарья озабоченно нахмурилась:  
\- Надо бы… позаботиться о них. Немного прибраться

Джейн улыбнулась и… Машина мгновенно превратилась в огненный шар. Тёмный силуэт мёртвого водителя, который так и остался висеть на корпусе машины, зажатый дверью собственного автомобиля, поглотил огненный вихрь. Тело Вербовщика словно взорвалось изнутри. Больше подруги не оборачивались. Они свернули с большой дороги на просёлочную и двинулись к городку, который виднелся впереди. Ободранный шит радостно их приветствовал: «Добро пожаловать в Монток! Население: 4000 живых и полуживых душ.»

….

\- О, какие девочки! В наших краях.

Дарья не стала долго раздумывать. К лицу пьяного толстяка тарелка с объедками словно приклеилась. Он, пытаясь отодрать её от своей, красной от выпитого, рожи, упал спиной на один из столиков, сбивая чужие тарелки, грохнулся всей тушей на пол и наконец его, ставшая вдруг такой прыгучей и агрессивной, тарелка отлипла от его жирного лица и зазвенела по заплёванному полу. Но тут бедолаге стало не до подруг… Джейн, которая покупала сэндвичи и «колу» себе и Дарье, застыла в полном недоумении, продавец торопливо сунул Джейн сдачу и поспешил разнимать драчунов. Дарья схватила подругу за руку и поволокла наружу из забегаловки.

\- Чёрт, этот чемодан уже натёр мне мозоли на руках! На автобус и домой.

Джейн нахмурилась:  
\- И как у нас с финансами?

\- Всё в порядке, Лейн. Я помародёрствовала немного.

Дарья продемонстрировала измятую пачку купюр.

\- Хватит даже до Нью Йорка доехать. Каждой.

Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Ты у нас просто девушка без комплексов, Моргендорфер! И скоро наши пути разойдутся навсегда… Писать то мне будешь?

\- И куда ты теперь отправишься, Джейн? - поинтересовалась Дарья.

\- Домой. В Лондэйл…

Дарья даже открыла рот от удивления:  
\- Куда?!

\- В Лондэйл. А что такое?

\- Так вся моя семья — я, родители и младшая сестра туда несколько месяцев назад переехали! Как раз перед тем как я вляпалась в эту историю родители дом купили. Я иду в Высшую школу Лондэйла этой осенью!

\- Вот сюрпризец.

…

\- Только надо завершить одно дельце, - Дарья решительно отправилась по тропинке к лесу. Чёртов чемодан остался в камере хранения автовокзала.

\- Какое, Моргендорфер?

\- Увидишь. Только не пугайся. Он этого не любит. И реагирует неадекватно. Поэтому будет нехорошо если бедняга будет и дальше бегать по местным лесам...

\- Кто?

\- Я же говорю — увидишь.

«Йети» обедал. К облегчению Дарьи это был всего лишь олень, а не местный лесничий. Увидев Дарью, тварь встала на четвереньки, подошла к ней и, ласково урча, подставила бугристую голову под руку. Джейн от шока забыла как дышать. Дарья ласково погладила «йети» по, поросшей редкой шерстью, уродливой голове — монстр даже зажмурился от удовольствия.

Джейн наконец отмерла:  
\- Ты не боишься?!

\- Он всего лишь маленький, неразумный детёныш…

\- Детёныш?!

\- Ага. Заблудившийся в чужом мире. И я его отправлю домой.

Джейн открыв рот уставилась на новую подругу. Её осенило:

\- Так это ты его вызвала?!

«Йети» недовольно заурчал. Дарья снова погладила монстрика по голове.

\- Тихо, Джейн. Ты его пугаешь. Они просили установить контакт. Я установила. Они попросили открыть ему Дверь. Я открыла. И если бы я открыла Дверь взрослой особи… И я знала, что они меня никогда и не за что не отпустят. И тебя тоже. Они не оставили мне выбора. И я знала, что если правда выйдет наружу — им всем конец. И нам. Уберут как нежелательных свидетелей. Те несколько папок гарантия нашей безопасности. Если ещё кто-то в курсе и попытается возродить проект.

Джейн недоумённо нахмурилась:  
\- Откуда ты… - тут до неё дошло. - Так ты у нас ещё и мысли читаешь, Моргендорфер?! Не только кидаешься тарелками и убиваешь взглядом!

\- Тихо, Джейн, - поморщилась Дарья. - Да. Когда это необходимо. Но если не прислушиваться — это как бормотание телевизора во время уборки с пылесосом в руках — почти неразличимое - где-то на заднем плане… И люди почти всё время думают какие-то глупости!

\- Даже я? - обиженно поинтересовалась Джейн.

Дарья вздохнула:  
\- По твоему это похоже на книжный текст? Нет. Это даже на поток сознания не похоже — с пятого на десятое, перескакивание с одной темы на другую, бессвязно — и у всех так. Без исключения. Боюсь, что я сама не лучше. «Чёртовы ботинки жмут… Сучок… Как я объясню Тренту своё долгое отсутствие? Интересно, а он волновался? Этот прыщик надо бы свести… Какая большая шишка. Какой сучок забавный!» И такая дребедень целый день! Голова заболит всё это слушать — но наших «исследователей» я слушала очень внимательно. Выуживала информацию.

Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Понятно… Давай уже отпускай своего приятеля, а то он как то странно на меня поглядывает… Может олень оказался не такой уж питательный? И мы сойдём за десерт?

\- Ладно…

Дарья подняла руку. И на полтора десятка секунд в пространстве нашего мира образовался разрыв. В какое то незнакомое, иное пространство. Откуда раздался низкий тяжёлый рёв. На который «малыш» ответил своим скрипучим, пронзительным рёвом — видимо, в его мире, среди ему подобных, это принято считать жалобным писком. «Малыш» звал мамочку. Она снова оглушительно рявкнула и «малыш», наконец то, решился и преодолел порог между мирами.

\- Что это было? - прошептала Джейн.

\- Это была его милая мамочка, - пояснила Дарья. - Мы видели только кусочек её брюха… И ещё её коготки. Кажется эта достойная леди пренебрегает маникюром… И про педикюр она тоже ничего не слышала.

\- Я не рискну представить себе всё остальное… Остальные части этой туши.

Портал закрылся и Дарья обессилено опустилась прямо в сырую траву.

….

ЛОНДЭЙЛ

Дарья проводила Джейн до самого её дома.  
\- Только учти — сделаем вид, что мы не знакомы. Потом, в школе, вроде как встретимся в первый раз…

\- Конспирация, понимаю, - важно ответила Джейн. - Ладно, пока. Но как ты узнаешь где твой собственный дом?

\- Ты кажется забыла с кем имеешь дело, Лейн, - ухмыльнулась Дарья. - Я их услышу. Точнее уже. Отчётливо слышу. Моя сестра и думает пронзительно, а не только говорит. Вот от кого у меня будет хроническая мигрень!

….

\- Представляешь — он всё проспал! - Джейн была возмущена до глубины души. - Он просто не заметил моего многомесячного отсутствия!

\- Кто?

\- Трент. Мой старший братец. Я целых три месяца…

\- Эй! Дом мне не спали!

Джейн торопливо стряхнула с пальцев язычки пламени.

\- Извини… Нервы...

\- Нам придётся держать себя в руках. Обеим. А то окружающим туго придётся .

\- Да уж. Но на контрольных ты будешь мне подсказывать, Моргендорфер! Мысленно.

Дарья фыркнула:

\- А ты, чем мне отплатишь за добро — будешь согревать мне постель долгими зимними вечерами вместо грелки?

Джейн смутилась и даже покраснела:  
\- Скажешь тоже… Ну и шуточки у тебя, Моргендорфер!


	2. ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬ

Джон Андерсон, Чудик Андерсон или просто Чудик. Тот самый Андерсон, которого напугали огни вертолёта — он подумал, что это НЛО летит его похитить, который испугался китайских фонариков — он решил, что началось вторжение инопланетян. Чудик, который скупил все комиксы про Людей Икс. Его почти не колотили в школе — убогих не трогают. У него не было девушки — когда его одноклассники начали покрываться прыщами, лазили подружкам под юбки, подглядывали за пышногрудыми соседками и дрочили в туалете на грязные журнальчики с голыми девками, он скупал в местном магазине всю литературу о «паранормальном». Его таскали по врачам. Грустный очкастый психиатр, тяжело вздыхая, говорил матери Джона о всеобщей паранойе - «холодная война», бомбоубежища чуть ли не у каждого дома, «Русские идут!» - Джонни просто прячется от всеобщего страха в другой. Пока все одержимы «советской угрозой» он - «летающими блюдцами» и историями о похищениях людей «зелёными человечками» с других планет.

У него не было настоящих друзей ни в школе, ни в колледже. Он оставался девственником почти до сорока — пока, какая то посочувствовавшая ему, спьяну, девица на вечеринке, куда он попал почти случайно, не напоила его чуть ли не до потери пульса. Джон почти ничего не запомнил из этого знаменательного события — голое липкое тело, какая-то невнятная, беспорядочная возня и почти сразу - мерзкое утро — тяжёлая голова, тошнота и тусклый, серый пейзаж за окном, Джон очухался в захламленной гостиной чужого дома и минут через десять вышел, наконец, на улицу. Все остальные ещё спали. Девицу эту он больше не встречал и не помнил даже её лица и тем более имени.

Он, конечно, первым делом примкнул к уфологам но его щенячий энтузиазм терпели недолго. Однажды, главный в этой компании — тоже физик, отвёл Чудика в сторону и, пряча глаза, попросил его убраться восвояси:

\- У нас и так… та ещё репутация. Но с тобой мы потеряем последние её крохи. Ты готов поверить абсолютно во всё. Ты заряжаешь своим энтузиазмом всех вокруг и мы дружно, благодаря тебе, садимся в очередную лужу. Из-за тебя мы стали посмешищем. На нас уже показывают пальцем. Мы стали героями анекдотов.

Последней соломинкой, что сломала спину долготерпеливому верблюду, последней каплей, что переполнила чашу терпения стала история с каким то психом, который заявил Чудику по телефону, что имеет способности к телекинезу и готов это всем доказать, продемонстрировать наглядно. С Чудиком поехала ещё пара уфологов и вовсе не из веры в успех предприятия, а по единогласной тайной (от Чудика) договорённости, что эта лужа станет последней. Остальных уже тошнило от его сияющей рожи и появление в дверях её носителя вызывало у всех присутствующих одинаковую реакцию — всеобщий вздох: «Опять он...Ну что там ещё?» и такое выражения на лицах, какое бывает в очереди к стоматологу во время эпидемии пародонтоза. Чудик словно этого не замечал.

У «телекинетика» было одно условие — встреча будет у него дома. Ехать пришлось долго. У этого района была не лучшая репутация. Унылый многоквартирный дом похожий на большую ночлежку. Из-за дверей раздавалась в основном испанская речь.

….

Один из парней достал камеру. Глаза психа и Чудика горели одним и тем же сумасшедшим огоньком.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, погодите немного… - псих, не моргая, уставился на грязный стакан стоящий на ободранном столе. Прошло ещё минут пять. Псих демонстрировал просто таки настоящие паранормальные способности в умении не моргать чуть ли не по десять минут.

Раздался грохот — мимо проносились вагоны метро. Дом затрясся как старый паралитик. Стакан запрыгал по столу.

\- Нет, вы видели?! Видели?! - псих тыкал пальцем в стакан. Вагоны метро скрылись в тоннеле и тряска постепенно прекратилась. Чудик, разочарованный почти до слёз, стараясь не смотреть в глаза своим спутникам, сгорбился на стуле и опустив голову, очень внимательно изучал свои изгрызенные до мяса ногти. Оператор отключил камеру и, с холодной усмешкой, похлопал Чудика по плечу:  
\- Пошли, горе моё...

\- А вы не хотите ни о чём меня спросить? Как я это сделал? Кто меня этому научил? - в голосе у психа послышалась обида. Но произнёс он это с явно угрожающей интонацией и его немаленькие кулаки тяжело опустились на стол.

\- Мы скоро вернёмся, - ласково пообещал один из его гостей. - Мы только съездим за аппаратурой — для детального исследования ваших исключительных способностей. Тогда и поговорим, - находчивый уфолог изобразил на лице озабоченность, посмотрел на часы и осторожно показал глазами на дверь. Все, включая Чудика, двинулись к ней, успокаивающе улыбаясь психу, следя за его руками и стараясь не поворачиваться к нему спиной. - Мы быстро.

\- Точно? Я буду ждать! - радостно пообещал «телекинетик»

Оператор и его приятель позволили себе с облегчением выдохнуть только припарковавшись у здания, где проводились заседания любителей «тарелочек», йети и прочего таинственного и «паранормального».

Оператор похлопал своего приятеля по плечу. На Чудика оба не смотрели — словно его в автомобиле с ними не было. Чудик понял — его уже вычеркнули. Это был его последний провал.

\- А ты молодец! Быстро сообразил, что сказать.

\- Если бы ты знал с кем и с чем мне приходится сталкиваться на основной работе то не удивлялся бы.

Чудик продолжал посещать все публичные сборища уфологов. Иногда сталкивался с бывшими «коллегами». Он не приближался к ним, а они не заговаривали с бывшим участником их посиделок. Он мечтал о своей лаборатории, собственной команде, серьёзных исследованиях но на всё это были нужны деньги. И довольно большие деньги. Чудик искал кого-то подобного себе — одержимого и готового потратить немаленькие деньги на своё увлечение. И удача, наконец, улыбнулась Джону Андерсону по прозвищу Чудик. Правда, это был не богатый энтузиаст, а скучающий эксцентричный старик, который скорее хотел пошутить напоследок, его забавляли все эти вечно взъерошенные фанатики и одержимые — уфологи, охотники за привидениями, конспирологи, верящие в то, что правительство только и озабоченно тем как понадёжней спрятать от граждан обломки «тарелочки» упавшей в Розуэлле. И трупы пассажиров с неё. Но среди этой разношёрстной компании не было откровенных психов, сумасшедших, безумцев или сектантов. Старик избавлялся от них, отбирал людей для своей предсмертной «свиты» согласно каким то своим загадочным критериям. Чудик оказался первым у которого была своя идея и чёткий план на осуществление которого ему требовалась вполне конкретная сумма.

….

\- Ты меня подставил! - собеседник Чудика шипел ему почти в самое лицо. Они сидели в забегаловке с очень уютным и милым названием «Мамина кухня». Только Чудик чувствовал себя неуютно. Народу было много и сидящему напротив него, кипящему от ярости, собеседнику приходилось изо всех сил сдерживаться. - Мой отец умирал но ваша весёлая компания ненадолго продлила его дни. Над многими из вас он откровенно потешался но тебя он воспринял всерьёз. И твои идеи. Только ради него я терпел вас всех! Включая тебя. Но похищение… Детей!

\- Тихо, - поморщился Чудик. - Мы тут не одни. И кто тебе сказал, что их похитили? Они всё подписали. Ни один юрист не придерётся…

\- Теперь они говорят, что их обманули. Что держали как в тюрьме. Что над ними проводили тяжёлые, вполне возможно нанёсшие непоправимый вред здоровью, эксперименты. Что они боятся тебя и твоих людей, что у тебя есть сообщники в полиции и, вполне возможно в спецслужбах и поэтому не показывают своих лиц.

Чудик поморщился:  
\- И ты веришь этой дешёвой программе? Болтовне каких то девиц, которых и в лицо не знаешь?

\- Документы…

Чудик вздохнул и отправил вилку с куском пирога в рот. Прожевал и смахнул пальцем крошки с нижней губы:  
\- Не беспокойся. Все, тобой подписанные документы, сгорели. Вместе с моей командой. И что там было в тех бумагах? Закупки мебели, оборудования… Это мне теперь приходится держаться подальше от дома и ждать, когда моё лицо появится во всех газетах и по телевидению - «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ». Ты всего лишь помогал отцу. В его чудачествах. Не распознал во мне… пригрел змею… У тебя наверняка хорошие адвокаты.

Собеседник Чудика откинулся на спинку дивана. Он явно чувствовал себя более уверенно и спокойней.  
\- Да. Пора подключить их. Тем более, что я на самом деле и не знал, что ты затеял… Про девочек определённо.

\- Дались тебе эти девочки… Подозреваю, что сгоревшая лаборатория это их рук дело.

Сидящий напротив человек в чёрном костюме - он и Чудик возвращались с похорон благодетеля Чудика и отца его собеседника, только глаза к потолку закатил:  
\- Достал. Да не верю я в эту фигню — телепатия, телекинез, пирокинез…

Чудик ухмыльнулся:  
\- Если бы верил ты бы вряд ли взялся мне помогать. И отца своего отговорил бы.

….

Дарья и Джейн сидели в баре. Их стаканы с «колой» стояли нетронутыми. Подруги очень внимательно смотрели на экран телевизора. Сонный бармен включил его по их просьбе, а сам занялся своими делами. Знакомая заставка. «Больной печальный мир. Так что всё-таки произошло на бывшей военной базе рядом с тихим городком Монток?» В кресле рядом с ведущей появился востроносый прыщавый паренёк.

\- О, наш старый знакомый…

Дарья нахмурилась и постучала указательным пальцем себе по виску. «Не говори, а думай. Я тебя хорошо слышу.» Подруги сидели в баре этого задрипанного ночного клуба пока старший брат Джейн, Трент, договаривался с владельцем заведения о выступлениях здесь группы Трента «Мистическая спираль». Переговоры затягивались, девушки решили пока выпить «колы» и попялиться между делом в экран телевизора. И вот…

Ведущая с самой любезной улыбкой обратилась к собеседнику — не часто к ней попадалось что-то более менее серьёзное и достаточно интересное. Тот просто лопался от самодовольства — это был его звёздный час.

\- Вы же слышали о «проекте Монток»? Дело было в восьмидесятых. Опыты над детьми — беспризорники, неблагополучные семьи, добровольцы, которым лапши на уши навешали… Их кормили психотропными — расширяли сознание. И дорасширялись — кто-то из детей запустил в наш мир монстра, который навёл шороху в лабораториях. Сколько он народу завалил до сих пор неизвестно. После этого проект закрыли. От греха подальше.

\- Но почему вы вспомнили об этом проекте именно сейчас, Арти? Ведь дело происходило в 80-х, когда вы сами ещё были ребёнком…

Арти ухмыльнулся:  
\- Он сам напомнил о себе. Среди наших нашлись энтузиасты, которые все эти годы следили за объектами каждый из которых мог оказаться именно тем самым местом… И пять лет назад один из наших заметил подозрительную активность у городка Монток, на территории бывшей военной базы. Она стояла заброшенной но вдруг там появились люди, строительная техника, стали завозить какое-то оборудование… После этого там долго ничего особенного не происходило но однажды нам повезло.

У коллеги Арти явно было плохо со съёмочной аппаратурой и снимал он откуда то с верхней точки, издалека. Лиц было не разглядеть. Полицейская машина. Маленькая хрупкая фигурка. Полицейские рядом с ней кажутся великанами. Мелькает оранжевая роба.  
«Вот и меня привезли...»  
«Вижу...»  
Снова появился, восседающий в кресле, Арти.  
\- Мы не знаем кто это. Подозреваем, что девушка. Но это ещё не всё.

Снова мутноватые кадры. На этот раз обычный автомобиль. Синий «Лексус». Первым из автомобиля выскакивает Вербовщик. С поклоном протягивает руку высокой женщине.

\- Мама.

Девочка или очень юная девушка. Мужчина(«Папа») достаёт большой чемодан на колёсиках. Все трое, сопровождаемые услужливым Вербовщиком, входят в мрачное бетонное строение.

\- Вы знаете кто это был, Арти?

Арти развёл руками.  
\- Не имею представления. Но не с охраной, а с родителями. Вероятно доброволец. Заморочили несчастной девушке и её родителям головы… Потом почти всё лето ничего не происходило — отъезжали, приезжали машины — доставка продуктов и прочее. Одни из наших устроился грузчиком но пройти внутрь здания не удалось — охрана там была серьёзная… Девушек он, конечно, не видел.

Ведущая прищурилась:  
\- И…? Не тяните, Арти!

Арти уселся поудобнее в кресле:  
\- В тот день… Понимаете, мы не могли подойти ближе… Но судя по тому, что машин было много больше чем обычно что-то затевалось. Генеральные испытания? Большое совещание? А утром…

Снова кино. Распахивается дверь. На стоянку вылетают люди — военные и штатские. Солдаты стреляют в темноту дверного проёма. Какая то тёмная фигура просто раскидывает их. Солдаты отстреливаясь отступают к лесу. Кто то из штатских успевает сесть в машину и пытается таранить монстра — тот просто опрокидывает автомобиль набок. Отрывает дверцу. Вытягивает сопротивляющегося водителя. Дарья и Джейн отвернулись от экрана.

Бодрый голосок Арти. Дарья и Джейн снова смотрят на экран.

\- Чуть погодя…

Две девичьи фигурки. Одеты одинаково как сёстры-близняшки. Коричневые и чёрные волосы. Осматриваются и возвращаются в здание. Через некоторое время снова выходят. Одна из девушек тянет за собой чемодан. Они уходят в сторону шоссе.

Ведущая вопросительно смотрит на Арти:  
\- Это те самые?

\- Видимо. Ещё через какое-то время опять началась суета. Приехали какие-то люди. Костюмы химзащиты. Аппаратура. И тут.

Опять плёнка. Ничего не происходит. Вдруг здание словно начинает вспухать изнутри. Пламя вырывается из редких бойниц-окон. Через мгновение огненный шар поглощает всё строение. Помехи. Оператора, видимо, сбивает с ног ударная волна. Какие-то листья. Всё.

Ведущая озабоченно спрашивает (вполне искренне).  
\- С ним всё в порядке?

Арти улыбается:  
\- Да. Вот последнее, что он успел снять, а потом ему пришлось убираться оттуда — приехал шериф, полиция, пожарные… Потом, говорят, прибыли федералы. Но это вы сами знаете — новость попала на телевидение и газеты. «Загадочный взрыв в Монтоке».

На этот раз оператор рискнул подойти поближе. Гигантская воронка. Смятые автомобили на стоянке. Разбросанные и перевёрнутые. В воронке видны какие то перекрученные бетонные балки но в основном сплошная чернота. И серый дым поднимающийся с самого дна воронки.

Ведущая повернулась лицом к камере:  
\- Мы не знаем, что случилось в Монтоке, кто были эти девушки, что за монстр вырвался на свободу и скрылся в лесу. Может это было повторение давней истории? Неподалёку от базы была найдена сгоревшей машина и останки двух человек — опознание невозможно но можно утверждать, что это всё, что осталось от тел двух взрослых мужчин. Вопросов пока больше чем ответов… - ведущая повернулась к собеседнику. - Поэтому мы ненадолго расстаёмся с тобой, Арти. По всей вероятности, мы вскоре с тобой снова увидимся. Поэтому не прощаюсь. Жду тебя с новостями. Смотрите «Больной грустный мир!»

Арти помахал на прощание рукой. Очень собой довольный. Дарья и Джейн переглянулись и молча, взяв с собой стаканы с почти выдохшейся «колой», отошли в угол подальше от остальных посетителей. Первой начала Дарья:  
\- Ты не испытываешь лёгкого чувства вины, Лейн?

Джейн пожала плечами:  
\- С чего бы? Они захотели сделать из меня подопытного кролика — с моей стороны это была чистая самооборона.

Дарья заулыбалась ещё шире.  
\- Создатель проекта не заметил, что в его команде завёлся предатель. Придерживал результаты исследований, а когда понял, ЧТО мы такое, что из себя представляем стал искать потенциальных заказчиков… Он хотел сделать из нас идеальное оружие. Я радар, ты — огневая установка. И сдавать нас в аренду. Тем кто больше заплатит. Тот мертвец, в чьих ботинках ты ходила, был из Северной Кореи. Среди убитых оказалось пара крупных мафиози. Представитель якудза. Посланница триады. Намечалась большая демонстрация наших возможностей. Новое перспективное направление в оружейном деле. А тот, что всё это затеял, создал эту лабораторию ни о чём и не подозревал — он был обычный исследователь. Хотел доказать, что он не чудик и Люди Икс это реальность.

\- Вот гад! Оба гады. Всё равно из нас бы сделали профессиональных убийц. Какая разница — кто будет отдавать приказы — мафия или правительство… Я художник, а не мясник! Мы о нём позаботимся?

Дарья удовлетворённо и насмешливо хмыкнула:  
\- Уже. Наш милый монстрик. Я нашла тело. И отдельно голову. А ноги отсутствовали — наш бедный голодный малыш их просто откусил. Жалко — у парня вроде тоже был твой размер. И обувка поудобней для прогулок по пересечённой местности — полусапожки.

Джейн весело ухмыльнулась и искоса посмотрела на Дарью:  
\- Моргендорфер, твой цинизм иногда просто запределен…

….

\- Девушки, до Хэллоуина вроде как ещё неделя?

Девушки были действительно странно одеты (даже для Дня Всех Святых) — большие серые шляпы сползали на глаза, тёмные очки на пол лица, плотно запахнутые плащи почти до щиколоток. Из под плащей торчали носы высоких ботинок. У одной из девушек под мышкой были зажаты несколько папок.

\- Мы хотим видеть Арти, - подала голос Девушка-с-папками. - Он здесь?

\- Вам то он зачем?

\- Монток, - кратко ответила вторая девушка. Голос с лёгкой хрипотцой.

Их собеседница с любопытством уставилась на странную парочку — вспомнила («О! Так это вы?!») и унеслась куда то искать Арти.

…

Ведущая «Больного грустного мира» просто сияла:  
\- На прошлой неделе мы принимали у себя нашего старого друга Арти и теперь он снова с нами. И не один! Мы не можем называть имён, они просили не показывать их лица и максимально изменить голоса — но это ТЕ САМЫЕ девушки, которых мы видели на плёнке, снятой приятелем Арти.

…

\- Никакой мистики, ничего паранормального — Джон Андерсон на самом деле просто законченный псих. Навооброжал себе невесть чего…

\- Я вообще ни в чём не виновна! Видно у него связи в полиции — вот фараоны меня и сцапали. А я законопослушная гражданка — ни одного привода. Зуб даю!

\- Откуда у него такие деньги? Здание, оборудование…

\- Облапошил какого то старичка. Они при нас болтали. Не стесняясь.

\- А монстр?

\- Может он и над животными опыты проводил? Оно вырвалось из клетки и сбежало…

\- А взрыв, который уничтожил здание?

\- Кто его знает… Нас держали как в тюрьме — откуда нам знать, что происходило в других частях здания?!

Дарья угрюмо отвечала насчёт опытов и экспериментов. Джейн истерила и пускала слезу. Ни ведущая ни Арти не добились от девушек никаких откровений и ничего о паранормальном.

…

\- Я не хочу туда идти! Опять попасть в полицию?!

\- Если что — спалишь этот магазин на фиг.

\- Ну и шутки у тебя, Моргендорфер!

Дарья изобразила на лице удивление:

\- А разве я шутила?

Продавщица злобно посмотрела на Джейн. И уже собиралась открыть рот…

«Она меня помнит!»

«Такое зрелище не забывается! Тебя вообще трудно забыть!»

Внезапно лицо продавщицы приняло равнодушное, даже сонное выражение:  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь, девушки?

Дарья вежливо улыбнулась:  
\- Пока нет. Спасибо.

Джейн с нетерпением ждала, когда они наконец выйдут из магазина и на улице просто вцепилась в Дарью:  
\- Ну, Моргендорфер, ты даёшь! Ты ей что, память стёрла?!

Дарья равнодушно зевнула:  
\- Нет. Она тебя прекрасно помнит.

\- Но…

\- Но теперь для неё это не важно. Не интересно. Не играет роли. Не стоит на первом месте. Нужное подчеркнуть.

\- То есть?

Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Вся эта история для неё сейчас вроде событий Столетней войны. Или насморка у японского императора. В мире гораздо больше интересных вещей чем то происшествие — как какая-то странная девица с остановившемся взглядом похватала первые попавшиеся тряпки с плечиков или сгребла их вместе с плечиками и попёрлась на выход — прямо перед носом у продавца. Как лунатик. Где её ждал наш старый приятель — Вербовщик или Пурпурный человек. Который разыграл из себя сознательного гражданина, что помог задержать воровку…

\- И что дальше? Куда идём?

\- В полицейский участок.

….

Тоненькая папка упала на стол перед Дарьей. Полицейский уселся перед компьютером. Delete… Delete… Delete…

\- Ты теперь чиста перед законом, Джейн, - спокойно сказала Дарья. - Я даже смогла получить твои вещи.

Она протянула Джейн пакет. Та даже восторженно запищала.  
\- Кисточки! Я же успела их купить! И краски.

Подруги остановились у мусорного бака. Джейн изъяла из своего «дела» фотографию («На память»). Дарья кивнула:

\- Готова?

\- Давай.

Дарья разжала пальцы. На грязный асфальт опустилось несколько лёгких пеплинок — всё что осталось от папки.

\- С тем полицейским было точно также?

\- Ага. Перетасовала ему память.

\- Перетасовала?

\- Передвинула на первое место более важные дела — годовщина свадьбы, обещание данное дочке — сводить её в зоопарк и так далее. Но всё равно — постарайся не так часто мелькать перед глазами у них в этом районе. Пока сверху ещё куча всего не нарастёт. Пока твоя история окончательно не утонет под грудой другой, более важной для них информации и воспоминаний.

…

\- Девушка! Я вас не видел прежде?

\- Нет, - помотала головой Джейн. - И если вы помните меня то также должны помнить, что это всё было всего лишь недоразумение.

\- Тогда ладно.

Полицейский почесал переносицу — что-то вертелось в голове, зудело, но есть более важные дела — купить жене подарок на День рождения, например… И дочка опять просилась в зоопарк. Обед у родителей. Починить газонокосилку.

\- Поехали…

\- Есть, сэр.

...

\- Может ты и нашему Винду мозги вправишь — опять рыдает над своей потерянной любовью…

Дарья пожала плечами:  
\- Он рыдает не поэтому — просто хочет чтобы его пожалели… Мамочка обняла и по голове погладила. Если я избавлю его от этого повода рыдать он быстро найдёт себе новый…

Джейн решительно встряхнула головой:  
\- Тогда не надо. Пусть плачет себе над своей разбитой любовью. Рыдать над ней ему не впервой. 


	3. ПРОЩАНИЕ

Следователь ожесточённо тёр виски. Он ещё раз перечитал заключение экспертов. Картина от этого не стала ясней. Следователь поднял глаза на низенького человечка, что стоял перед его столом с большой папкой в ручках и спросил у него, почти жалобно:  
\- И что в итоге мы имеем? Хоть что-то уцелело?

Человечек пожал узкими плечами:  
\- Всё сгорело. Температура была как в эпицентре ядерного взрыва. Огромная энергия сконцентрированная в очень малом радиусе. Всё испарилось — тела, оборудование…

\- А ты меня чем обрадуешь? - обратился следователь к только что вошедшему.

\- Проверяем номера и уцелевшие машины. Есть интересные имена и пальчики. В разведке, АНБ и полиции будут рады если эти имена больше не появятся у них в сводках. Даже в Моссаде откупорят шампанское.

Следователь внимательно читал список и его брови задирались всё выше.

\- Ого. Кто то нам оказал большую услугу собрав всю эту публику в одном месте и в одно время, а потом спалил. При личной встрече скажу большое спасибо. Вполне искренне. Это не работа Израиля часом?

Человечек отрицательно помотал головой:  
\- Ни у кого в мире нет такого страшного и мощного оружия. И надеюсь не скоро появится.

\- А что со следом?

\- Подлинный.

\- А не мог кто-то из этих чокнутых уфологов надеть себе специальные такие ботиночки — как у бутлегеров времён сухого закона?

Человечек сказал как отрезал:  
\- Нет.

\- Почему?

\- Потому. Когда ты мне найдёшь трёхтонного уфолога...

\- Какого?!

\- Эта тварь, что порядком наследила в лесу, весила три тонны. Я тут двадцать лет работаю и никогда такого прежде не видел — она сделала последний шаг и… как испарилась на месте. Или взлетела. Но в округе даже распоследние пьяницы не видели летающих драконов.

….

\- Это не Джон Андерсон.

\- Что не Джон Андерсон?

\- Собрал всю эту сволочь вместе. Это были интриги его помощника. Он что-то планировал но всё пошло не так...

\- У вас есть доказательства?

\- Есть. Уцелевшие бумаги этого парня. Его записные книжки. Черновики писем. Придёте один и всё получите.

\- А если я…

\- Встреча просто не состоится.

Собеседник положил трубку. Следователь выразительно посмотрел на человека в наушниках. Тот, очень довольный, кивнул.

…

Телефонная трубка уличного телефона ещё дымилась.

\- Чёрт…

\- Дактилоскопии уже больше ста лет, - заметил эксперт.

\- Придётся ехать…

…

\- Вы, мальчишки, никак не можете без любимых игрушек — солдатиков, гаджетов… Всюду их таскаете. Даже в гости. Хотя вас просили оставить их дома.

Следователь оглянулся. Он сидел, привязанный к стулу, посреди какого то тёмного помещения.

\- Вам же сказали — один. Совсем один, а вы…

\- Что с моими людьми?

\- Спят.

Девушка — шарф намотан до самого носа, в тёмных очках и такой огромной шляпе, что выглядела в ней абсолютно нелепо (но следователю было почему то не до смеха), показала некий документ.  
\- Мы вас развяжем, вы подписываете эту бумагу, я передаю вам документы, которые, к вашей большой радости, не сгорели и получите ещё один подарочек в нагрузку и мы раздаёмся добрыми друзьями. Иначе… - девушка продемонстрировала другую бумагу. В помещении и так было довольно темно но у следователя в глазах стало ещё темнее. Из этой мерцающей темноты раздался другой голос. - Это кажется называется превышением служебных полномочий? Превышением своих должностных обязанностей? Он был, конечно, тот ещё гад но...

Следователь сглотнул:  
\- Что вы хотите?

\- Вашу подпись. Вы получаете бумаги и мы с вами расстаёмся навек. Иначе у вас возникают проблемы.

Следователь потратил несколько минут чтобы размять руки. Он молча расписался даже не читая. В руки ему вручили небольшой портфель.

….

Джон Андерсон брёл куда-то куда он не знал, но ему было абсолютно всё равно куда идти…

\- А, мистер Джон Андерсон! Мы так рады вас видеть. Не желаете ли пройти в машину?

….

\- И я что я должна была сказать Тому? Что он слишком громко думает всяких глупостей?

\- И о чём? О вашей совместной жизни?

Дарья скривилась и её даже передёрнуло от отвращения.

\- Фигу. Всё о том же — как ему тут у меня уютно, комфортно. Как ему нравится у меня — родители не донимают. И жалко, что они всё-таки познакомились со мной и моими предками. Какая жалость! Он лишился уютной норки где мог отсиживаться. И родители не знали где он и не тянули его к дядюшкам и тётушкам, не приставали с семейными визитами и прочим. И кислую рожу Элси он мог хотя бы позднего вечера не лицезреть…

Джейн прищурилась и поцеловала Дарью в висок:  
\- А меня ты слышишь?

Дарья улыбнулась и ещё крепче прижалась к горячему боку подруги:  
\- Слышу. Но не прислушиваюсь. Это как морские волны накатывающие на берег — убаюкивают.

\- Дженни, ты не одолжишь мне зубную щётку? - на пороге комнаты нарисовался взъерошенный со сна Трент. - О, привет Дарья.

Дарья даже захрюкала от смеха и накрылась одеялом с головой. Джейн тоже заулыбалась — Дарья уткнулась носом ей в голую грудь. Прямо в сосок. Волосы Дарьи щекотали Джейн живот.  
\- Возьми на полке шкафа из стакана, Трент. И научись, наконец, стучать!

Трент был сильно смущён — крайне редкое зрелище.  
\- Извини, сестрёнка. Но я не знал, что вы…

Дарья вынырнула из под одеяла и пригладила волосы:  
\- Теперь знаешь.

Трент пожал плечами и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Дарья широко улыбнулась Джейн:  
\- Так на чём мы остановились? 


	4. СЮРПРИЗЫ

\- Этого не может быть! - можно было подумать, что Чудик держит в руках не десяток листов распечатки — сплошные формулы, диаграммы, графики и схемы, а текст авантюрного романа — с таким выражением лица он читал. Шевелил губами, перечитывал отдельные абзацы. Он был в полном шоке. - Этого просто не может быть! Так не бывает!

\- Вы видели имена тех, кого мы привлекли в качестве экспертов? - устало вздохнул следователь. - Без пяти минут лауреаты Нобеля.

\- Видел… - в свою очередь вздохнул Чудик. - Я могу с ними поговорить?

\- Пожалуйста…

…

Чудик прошёл по самому краю. Но документы, которые он предоставил, оказались в полном порядке. Адвокаты у парня были одними из лучших в стране. Чудик уверял, что исследовал способности человеческого мозга, а не разработками оружия. И собирался пригласить только своих коллег, а не представителей организованной преступности и мирового терроризма. Он не лгал. И кто-то сверху надавил на начальство следователя и вот Чудик почти на свободе…

\- Но эксперименты… Они говорят…

Чудик позволил себе презрительно фыркнуть.  
\- Говорят… Я был самым первым подопытным! Всё на сотню раз было проверено и адаптировано. Он многих опытов мы отказались — мне они показались слишком тяжёлыми. Но сам я через них прошёл. И не раз и не два.

….

Следователь и эксперт стояли и наблюдали — в допросной повесили доску и теперь трое чокнутых учёных писали на ней, стирали написанное, спорили… То один то другой кидался к своему ноуту, что-то печатал показывал остальным.

Спор продолжился и на улице.

…

\- Тесла… - задумчиво протянул эксперт.

\- Что «тесла»? - переспросил следователь.

\- Ходила такая легенда, что Тесла создал установку способную то ли передавать энергию на расстоянии, то ли концентрировать её в заданной точке… Мол, наша планета это гигантский электромагнит…

…

\- А мог кто-то, я не имею ввиду вас, собрать установку вроде той, что, как говорят, была у Теслы и создать что-то вроде искусственной шаровой молнии?

\- Сказки… - отмахнулся Чудик. - Это было бы идеальное и страшное оружие — никаких ракет, ПВО бесполезно, в любой точке и в любое время — только координаты задай…  
\- А всё таки?

Чудик взял лист бумаги и карандаш. Через два часа он положил на стол результаты своих расчётов.  
\- Но это только теоретически. Прикидки. Примерно на таком расстоянии...

…

\- Что там?

\- Ничего… Точнее тут не было никакой установки. Наш физик говорит, что она должна быть весом примерно в тонну?

\- Да.

На земле, под деревом остался отпечаток попки. Вроде девичьей. И несколько тёмно-зелёных ниток прилипло к смолистой коре сосны.

…

Чудик сидел за своим письменным столом. Он задумчиво растопырил пальцы и карандаш, до того спокойно лежавший на папке с бумагами, скатился с неё, покатился по столу и буквально впрыгнул ему на ладонь, потом, по длинной параболе отправился обратно на противоположный край стола и снова покатился назад, по направлению к ладони Джона. Чудик проделал этот трюк раз пять, пока до него не дошло, ЧТО он собственно делает. Лоб покрылся крупными каплями пота, рубашка прилипла к спине.

Чудику пришлось выпить несколько стаканов холодной воды прежде чем сердце прекратило совершать попытки проломить грудную клетку и выскочить наружу.

…

Генерал Ли Чхон Тха прекрасно понимал, что его ждёт. Товарищ Ли Сон Тхи не вернулся. Его машина была обнаружена ФБР в Монтоке у дымящейся воронки — всё что осталось от массивного бетонного сооружения — бывшего командного пункта на территории заброшенной военной базы армии США. С товарища Ли Сон уже не спросишь, а договаривался обо всём, был посредником и докладывал о ходе переговоров Любимому Руководителю лично он, генерал Ли. И клятвенно обещал самые приятные новости в самое ближайшее время. Вряд ли его сообщение, что не придётся беспокоиться о похоронах товарища Ли Сон Тхи — хоронить просто нечего, можно будет назвать приятным. И Любимый Руководитель спросит лично с него прежде чем… Генерал не хотел даже представлять, что с ним сделают потом. Воображения не хватало.

Генерал Ли собрал бумаги, сложил их в папку, сунул в карман флешку и вышел из здания посольства. Больше туда он не вернулся.

…

\- Он наш самый ценный перебежчик за последние десятилетия!

\- Чего он хочет?

\- Не дурак — позаботился о семье. Переправил в Китай. Теперь требует чтобы мы отправили её в США.

…

Генерал не отрываясь смотрел на экран — жена, дети. Они радостно махали ему руками на фоне Белого дома. В руках у младшенькой была сегодняшняя газета.

\- Они ждут вас на конспиративной квартире. Под надёжной охраной. Так что мы ваши условия выполнили.

...

\- Так что вам должны были продемонстрировать?

\- Новое оружие.

\- И что это было? Новый вид взрывчатки? Бомба?

\- Девушка. Даже девочка-подросток. Но то, что она творила…

\- Записи остались? Видео?

\- Нет. Скорее всего всё сгорело. Вместе с зданием и Ли Соном. Я могу увидеть мою семью?

…

\- Давай, Моргендорфер, сосредоточься и всё получится.

Между указательным и большим пальцем Дарьи образовалось огненное облачко.

\- Давай, Моргендорфер, ещё одно усилие и…

Облачко рассеялось. Дарья выдохнула.

\- Чёрт… Не выходит…

Джейн улыбнулась:  
\- Ты чего — всего третий день. У меня такое же облачко получилось через неделю!

Дарья посмотрела на Джейн с подозрением:  
\- Не заливаешь?

Джейн расхохоталась:  
\- Оно мне надо — заливать телепату?!

….

\- Какая то щекотка в голове…

Волосы Джейн слиплись от пота но она была очень собой довольна:  
\- Ну хоть что-то у меня начало получаться, Моргендорфер!

А с теннисным мячиком получалось всё лучше и лучше — Джейн теперь пыталась даже рисовать не касаясь карандаша и пальцем.

\- Но сексом я собираюсь заниматься по старинке — без помощи всяких паранормальных штучек и фокусов! - объявила она Дарье.

Та ехидно прищурилась:  
\- Тебе даже не интересно, что творится в этот момент в моей голове?

\- Мне как то не до этого...


End file.
